his Tshirt
by QuestionableSince1996
Summary: in the future read it love it review plz! the song t-shirt by shontelle! sonfic! my first icarly fic.


**This is my first story for iCarly. Review. Non bad please.**

**This takes place in the future…**

**Just so you know:**

Sam's point of view

_Song_

_**Mel's text**_

**Tasha's text**

_Wendy's text_

Carly's text

**-F.H.E.G.**

SPOV

I sat on our bed, staring at the wall.

_Hey _

_Let me tell you no, _

_Ooh (ooh)_

_Babe (yeah)_

_Hey_

The only sound that was heard was faint music on the radio.

_Try'na decide Try'na decide if _

_I really wanna go out tonight _

_I never used to go out without you_

_Not sure I remember how to_

I turned it up. And started to listen to the song. I think it's called T-shirt, I'm not really sure.

_Gonna be late gonna be late but_

_All my girls gonna' have to wait 'cause_

_I don't know if I like my outfit_

_I tried everything in my closet_

Wow… this song kind of reminds me of…well… me.

BEEP!

I look at my phone…

10 missed calls from Mel.

15 texts from Wendy and Tasha.

20 calls and texts from Carly.

All probably asking where I am.

_Nothin feels right when I'm not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_

_Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool_

_Try'na dress up when I'm missin you_

But before I can even think about getting dressed, I keep listening to the song. I think of how this song reminds me of _**him**_.

I mean I know _**he**_ left to go on tour with the cast of his new movie.

But I just can't help missing _**him**_. Ever since we started dating way back then I couldn't really find the strength to leave _**him**_, and even during collage, _**he**_ went to collage I just stayed here in Seattle, I missed _**him**_ like crazy even when I visited _**him**_ almost every week.

_Imma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on (oohoo)_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

I walk over to the dresser and pick out _**his**_ favorite '#1 Hottest … **(1)** EVER!' shirt. Then I walked over to the bed and try to fall asleep.

_Hey_

_Gotta be strong, gotta be strong but I'm _

_Really hurtin now that you're gone I _

_Thought maybe I'd do some shopping_

_But I couldn't get past the door and_

I start to tear up. And for the record Samantha Puckett doesn't cry. I hate how _**he,**_ my boyfriend, fiancé, soon to be husband, can do this to me!

_Now I don't know, now I don't know if I'm_

_Ever really gonna let you go and I _

_Couldnt even leave my apartment_

_I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

I keep listening to the song, I think about how _**he**_ can have any girl in the world but he chose me… not Carly… not Wendy… not Mel… not Tasha…

_**He**_ chose me… Sam… _**his**_ so to be wife… I love that title.

_Now_

_Nothin feels right (now) when I'm not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_

_Takin them off (hey)'cause I feel a fool_

_Try'na dress up when I'm missin' you (I'm missin' you)_

I miss _**him… **_I miss_** him… **_I miss_** him… **_so much.

_Imma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes (hooo)_

_In bed I (lay) lay_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on (I'm all by myself with)_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on (ooh)_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_('cause I miss you, 'cause I miss you)_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_(Said I missed you ... baby)_

Now I'm humming the tune and staring at my ceiling. Then I slowly move my hand in front of my face and look at the ring. It's not fancy or just too much, like the ring Brad gave Carly, or the ring Gib gave Tasha, or the ring J gave Wendy, or even the ring David gave Mel. It was simple thin gold band with a small diamond. The perfect ring anyone can ask for.

_Try'na decide Try'na decide if _

_I really wanna go out tonight _

_I Couldn't even leave my apartment_

_I'm stripped down, torn up about it _

_Cos_

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos (oohoo)_

_Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool_

_Try'na dress up when I'm missin you (when I'm missin you)_

Now I start singing the only words I know 'nothing but your t-shirt on' and dancing around the apartment.

_Imma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes (hooo)_

_In bed I lay (lay)_

_Yea hey_

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you (hoooho)_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos (yeah yeah)_

_Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool_

_Try'na dress up when I'm missin you (cos i miss you)_

I look at my phone 20 more texts and calls, just to let them know, I text Carly, Wendy, Mel, and Tasha, telling them I'm not going.

BEEP!

Carly:

Oh, ok Sam. Feel better. _**He'll**_ be coming home soon.

_Wendy:_

_KK Sam! See you soon._

_**Mel:**_

_**OH! SAM! Do you want me to come over? I'll go. I love you sis!**_

**Tasha:**

**KK! Ttyl!**

I text my sister back saying 'to have fun and not to worry about me.'

_Imma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes (promise if you do)_

_In bed I lay (I'm ma bed)_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_Said i got nothing but your T-shirt on (hey)_

_(Cos i wana b close to you)_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on (i remember when, u would like to see me with nothing but) _

_With nothing but your T-shirt on _

I tossed my phone across the room, which landed on the pile of clothes that I was trying on. I sit down on the sofa. And sing the last part of the song.

_Hey_

_Nothing but your t-shirt on_

_Nothing but your t-shirt on_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_Nothing but your t-shirt on _

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_Nothing but your t-shirt on _

I hear the elevator opens and I see him, Freddie. I run to him and jump on him. Freddie being in the state of shock held me then said "is that my '#1 Hottest Tech-Nerd EVER!' shirt?"

I look down "Yes, you like?" I do a twirled.

"Very…" he whispered in my ear and picked me up and carried me to our room, and put me on the bed and started to kiss me. "I missed you…" he said between each kiss he gave me on my neck.

"And you have no idea how much I missed you." I look into his big brown eyes. "And next time you go on a tour you're taking me with you." I punched him in the arm as hard as I could to teach him a lesson.

He rubbed his arm and hissed at the pain "You got it." we just lied there kissing each other till we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**And of course the **_**him and he **_**is Freddie and I'm a seddie fan. I hope you like it. REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**F.H.E.G.**


End file.
